Starfox: Evolutions
by Enhanced-Human
Summary: I changed the rating from M to T because I don't think that I'm ready fo any thing that big just yet. I might try again later in the future but just in case you were wondering, this is my first story and I am still working out all the kinks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Experiments

Evolution, Man has come so far through evolution and adaptation to survive, yet here I am, trying to break those laws of evolution.

As I awoke from my sleep, I could hear two voices that sounded like they were coming from a long tunnel, though they were only two feet away.

"Subject A is coming out of his Cryo-sleep." I could hear one of the two say, it was a male voice.

"Begining the B.A.S.(Brain Activity Scan)." The other said, this time it was female.

"How does it look Jill?" the male said.

"Can't say for sure, it looks like his mind is active but a little too active." Jill said, while looking at a screen with a picture of my brain on it.

"What do you mean isin't that a good thing?" ask the male.

"Well, not in this study, you see Justin, the objective is to make his 'inner animal' come out." Jill stated in an all knowing kind of way.

"Okay, what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Justin asked a little confused.

"It means I only need my primal instincts." I said grabing Justin's arm, which in turn scared the living shit out of him.

"Whoa, damn it Adam, I hate it when you do that!" Justin said in an angry tone.

I simply laughed and said "Then next time you'll warn me before you stick me with that huge needle." Jill however not was as calm as always because she already knew that I was fully awake and was now trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Welcome back Adam, how do you feel?" she asked me. She was wearing a white lab coat over a navy blue suit. Normally she'd have been wearing earrings made of silver, a gold necklace, and her wedding ring, but due to possible X-Ray expossure, no metal was allowed in the lab.

"How would you feel sleeping in an over sized pickle jar, filled with god knows what, for 13 straight hours ,with nothing to eat and with a breathing tube down your into your lungs?" I counter questioned her while rubbing my sore and stiff neck, she only rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"That bad huh?" she asked.

"Well, I've had better naps before." I said. I then turned to Justin a said "How'd the experiments go?"

Justin had calmed down from his near heart attack enough to say "Well we won't know until 48 hours after the initial experiment has taken place, which leaves you with 36 hours left." he said checking his watch.

"Perfect, just perfect."I said with a sarcastic tone.

3 Hours left until Trial Check-Up

I returned home after more tests, a long drive, eating dinner at a local fast-food place, and another long drive home through traffic. I lay down on my very soft bed, and began to remember a dream I had yesterday while still in Cryo-sleep.

~~~dream~~~

I stood in the middle of a very large field surounded by a forest. I walked into the forest. After ten minutes of walking I find a village filled with strange people that looked alot like humans but covered in what looked like blue fur. In an instant, I heared a very loud explosion coming from within the forest behind me. Several people were screaming,and running. I saw a female shouting to an elder in a language I couldn't understand.

"Vukxoh, vukxoh no doot ke hid!"she said, clearly afraid for herself and the elder.

"De, Krystal, 0ei mijk julo 0eihjofv!" the elder shouted back to the female known as Krystal.

"DE! A ned'k coufo 0ei, A'cc jku0" Krystal shouted. I heared an explosion coming from the sky and when I looked up I saw a very large ship, big enough to be a battle cruiser. ~~~~~~~~

I awoke to my phone ringing, I sat up quickly and answered "What?" I said in an angry vioce.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Jill said on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, is it time?" I asked in a much calmer tone. Jill said I had to work on controling my anger.

"Yeah, get to the lab as soon as you can" she said.

"Alright be there soon" I said before I hung up."Time to see if I'm an animal yet."

Author's Notes: WHOO! First fanfic ever! I just want to say Please give me good reviews, If you don't like it then shut up, and I know it is short but it's just a trial chapter, I'll update the next chapter if I get enough good reviews. "Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go"Linkin Park, Iridescent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Weird Night

I quickly hung up the phone and walked out to my car. I had no reason to change because as soon as I got home, I fell asleep. As I started the car, I saw the time was 2:25 in the morning. I started to pull out of the drive way but heard whispering. It sounded like it was coming from behind me so I checked the back seats. There was nothing there. It was woman's voice but it was in a language I couldn't understand. All it said was _tudwoh aj douh, tudwoh aj douh _over and over again. As quickly as it started, it stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

I didn't know what was happening, but I felt it had something to do with the weird dream I had earlier. I thought the animal DNA that was injected into me, was making me go crazy. I shook my head remembering what I was doing in my car and began my drive to the county Genetics Lab. It was a good 10 minute drive to get to the lab, but that wass understanable, it was after all a top secret lab. After the long drive I reached my destination. I walked in the lab and began my journey to the genetics sector of the lab. It was a very confusining walk, not a single recruit, trainee, or newbe didn't get lost in that place. I finally reached the genetics sector, I used my personel card to open the door. I walked in to find a dark, empty lab.

"Where is everyone?" I said reaching for the light swich."Some needs to get focused and give me some sort of answer" I needed to talk to someone about everything and get straightend out. So, I made my way to the nearest phone and dialed in the number of the head of the genetics sector.

"Hello, this is Jill and Justin's home, we're out right now and will call back when we hear this, Leave your message at the beep." The voice mail Justin said over the phone. As soon as I hung up, Jill walked into the lab with a stack of papers

"Oh, Adam, I didn't know you would be here, how are you felling?" Jill asked while walking over to a table near the center of the room. She was still dressed in the navy blue suit from before.

"What are you talking about, youl called and said the results were in" I said.

Jill responded with a confused look on her face and said "No I didn't, we told you the results would be done 48 hours after the experiment was done." The door opened again and Justin walked in.

"Oh hey there Adam, What are you doing here" Justin said, he was also carring a stack of papers, equally as big as Jill's.

_That's what I want to know. _I thought to myself.

"This is just one more weird thing that has happened to me" I muttered to myself quietly.

"What was that?" Justin asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I quickly responded.

"Are you sure, because I thought I heard something too". Jill said.

"Yeah I've just had a weird night."

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"Well, earlier, when I was getting into my car, I started hearing this voice whispering to me."

"What did it say?" Jill asked me.

"I don't know, it was in some sort of foreign language."

"Anything else?" Justin asked beginning to get curious.

"There was the phone call from Jill's clone and while I was in the cryo tube, I had this dream that I think is connected to the whispers." I said.

"What was the dream about?" Justin asked while grabbing a chair for him and Jill. I grabbed the chair at the desk behind me and began telling my dream.

After I finished telling my dream to them, all they could do was sit in their chairs and look at me.

"I don't know what is going on with me, is it the tests or something completely different?" I asked myself.

"So you think it was the anthropomorphic girl, named Krystal, from your dream, that was whispering to you in some sort of alien language?" Justin asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Look, I'm not asking you to understand; just help ME try to understand what's going on." I said getting up from my chair.

"I have an idea; we could go down to the analysis room and try to find out what language you heard." Jill said while standing up and walking to the door.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked when she reached the door.

"Yeah we're coming." Justin said as he got up from his chair and walked out the open door.

When we reached the analysis room, Jill opened the door with her keys. She was the only one, out of the three of us, who had a key to the analysis room. She was only 23 but she was head of the Genetics and Analysis division of the entire lab. Justin was also 23 but unlike Jill, he was only a scientist in the Genetics lab. The only reason he was helping with the experiment was because he was Jill's husband. I was here because I was the only 25 year old male, with no family, that qualified for the tests.

"Here we are." Jill said turning on the lights in the room.

"It's a good thing you practicly run this place or we wouldn't be able to go anywhere." Justin said. He moved on to turn on a nearby computer to begin the analysis.

"I hope this works, because if not then I'm probably gonna have to put myself in a mental hospital." I said while taking a seat next to Justin to help set up the analysis computer.

"Don't worry, if that language you heard is alien, then it won't come up in our database."

"How do we even know if it's going to work?" I asked Jill starting to get skeptical about the plan.

"This computer will pick up any language in the world, wether it's a dead language or something a nerd made up in his basement." Jill said reasureing me that it would work.

After we finished setting everything up Justin handed me a mic while Jill instructed me speak whatever phrases or words I remembered. I spoke the only three words I still remembered. The words that were whispered to me by the girl from my dreams.

"Tudwoh aj douh."

"Great, we got it and we should know what language it is in a couple of sec…"

Before Jill could even finish her sentence the analizing was complete.

"What the hell?" Jill said reading the results off the screen.

"What, what is it" I asked getting worried just from the tone in her voice.

Justin began to read aloud for me to hear "Langeage: Saurian, Orgin: Starfox Adventues, that can't be."

"I'm hearing some girl talking to me in a language from a fucking video game!"

**Author's Notes: hey guys, I hope you like chapter two of my story. I'd like to thank my only two reviewers: Archshadow24 and bryan mccloud. I would not have updated if it were not for bryan's Reason's to Write and I thank you for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Revelations

To say we were all shocked by this new turn of events, was a terrible understatement. That would be like saying the sun was hot. Nobody spoke for a good 4 minutes; we were all so surprised but had nothing to say. I simply kept reading the information over and over again, as if to see if the words would change. They did not change at all. Jill was the first to break the seemingly eternal silence.

"I can't believe it. I remember my niece saying something in that language but I never asked her what it was, where she learned it or what she said." Jill's statement caught my attention.

"So, your niece can understand the language?" I asked thinking she could possibly translate the words the girl named Krystal spoke to me in my dreams.

"Maybe, but that was the only time I ever heard her speak it or even knew that language existed." She said.

"Justin, you okay man?" I asked realizing he hadn't spoken a word since this new discovery.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just can't figure out how this is happening right now."

"I'm going crazy, that's how. (Sigh) Look, the only way we are ever going to figure out what's going on right now is to find out as much about this game as we can."

"What time is it?" Jill suddenly asked.

"It's about 2:40, why?" Justin checked his watch while giving Jill the correct time."

"Because, the test should take effect about now." Jill said inspecting me as if she were expecting another limb to grow on my body.

"What is that supposed to mean 'take effect', is something supposed to happen to me?" I said starting to get a little nervous.

I knew that the tests were supposed to enhance my body's strength and stamina, but also that I wouldn't feel the changes. This new gem of knowledge however, was something I had not been told. Was it something to fear? Something top secret or just the butter to add to the bread? These questions were all racing through my head. Neither Jill nor Justin had said a word to me; they just sat there looking at me with their mouths open. I started to feel a little tingling sensation run through my entire body.

"Jill, are you seeing this?" Justin asked still in awe over me. To put it short they looked at me like something had attached itself to my face.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"It's incredible, I can't believe it." Jill said with the same look on her face as Justin had on his.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I said starting to get agitated.

I put a hand up to my face half expecting to have a leech on my forehead. Instead what I found gave an even greater surprise. I had fur all over my hand. Upon further inspecting I found out my entire body had fur.

"What… The… FUCK?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, so loud that I was sure the entire state could hear.

The next thing I remembered was falling to the ground and hitting my head hard on the floor. I awoke back in the genetics lab. I tried to move my arms but they were strapped down to the table, which was a good idea. I would have freaked out again and attacked anyone that tried to stop me from escaping. I looked around the room and noticed that no one was in the room with me. I struggled as hard as I could to get free, but failed at every attempt I made. I suddenly heard the door open.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!" I shouted at Justin as he entered the room

"Not until you calm down." He said keeping his distance from me.

"FUCK YOU!" I had no intention of calming down at all.

"Adam you have to relax. We'll explain everything to you as soon as Jill comes back." As if on cue the door opened once more and Jill came into the room, locking the door after she was in the room.

"Adam, you're probably wondering what happened to you." Jill said in a calm voice as if she had seen this before.

"No, I know exactly what happened." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really, so I don't need to explain?" Jill asked surprised in how calm I sounded.

"NO, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!" I shouted while still trying to get free from the binds.

"Adam you have to control your anger, you can't break free like that. Those straps are 2 ton tested." Justin said starting to get closer to me when Jill stood beside me.

"Adam, do you want to know what's happening?" Jill said still calm.

"Just tell me then let me go." I said finally giving up from breaking free.

"Do you remember what this test is for?" Jill asked me.

"To create super- humans for the government to fight in future wars." I answered back.

"The tests were supposed to give the candidate night vision: for fights in dark places, increased speed, and strength, stamina and lung capacity." Justin finished stating what I already knew.

"Thank you captain obvious, all I need to know is what the hell is up with this fur." I said

"Well, remember when I told you about the side effects?" Jill said this time a little nervous.

"Yeah, but this isn't headaches, nausea, or fainting spells. The headaches were caused by Justin, not the tests." I said just to piss Justin off.

"Would you just shut the fuck up already, you over grown fur ball?" Justin said as if he was ready to kill me.

"Both of you just shut up already and let me explain," Jill was the kind of person you would really not want to mess with.

"Fine, but I'm leaving, I don't have to take this from him." Justin said just like a 5 year old.

"Jill, why did you marry a child?" I said just as Justin left the room.

"I don't know, why are you such an ass?" Jill said defending her child of a husband.

"Anyway, the fur isn't some kind of mutation, just to help with camouflage." Jill said finally telling me what the fur is for.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I asked her.

"Because you wouldn't listen in the first place.

Meanwhile on Sauria

Krystal walked through the forest back to her camp site; she had with her, her staff and ceremonial clothes.

"Hi there Kyte, I hope you caught something cause I'm starving?"

"Sorry Krystal, but I got something else." Kyte said. Kyte was Krystal's only friend she had since she landed on the planet.

"What is it?" Krystal asked her Cloudrunner companion.

"Some kind of distress signal from the Krazoa palace." He said getting worried for the sakes of his friends guarding the palace.

"I'm sure your friends are okay, but we must check just in case." Krystal said sensing his worries.

"Thank you Krystal, we can go as soon as your ready." Kyte said knowing fully of Krystal's powers.

"Okay, first I have to send the next message to the one called Adam." She said going into a trance like state.

After 3 minutes she woke up and began to fall backwards. She'd have fallen but Kyte reached out with his wing and caught her.

"Why do you do that?" Kyte asked getting curious as to what Krystal had been doing for the past 3 days.

"I can't tell you that but what I can tell you is, what I do might save a planet." Krystal said regaining her balance enough to stand.

"Okay, I won't push it. But can you at least tell me, how you know it will even be sent to the right planet." Kyte said helping Krystal stand up

"I heard one of the people that destroyed my planet; say they were going to destroy a planet called Earth next. That was before my father sent me here." She said letting a small tear fall from remembering her planet's fate.

"I'm sorry; I wouldn't have asked if I knew all that before." Kyte said wrapping a wing around Krystal to comfort her.

"It's okay; we better get going, from what I understand it's a long way there."

Kyte only nodded letting her climb onto his back. There was a storm brewing in the direction they were headed.

**Author's Note: This has got to be the longest chapter that I have wrote so far. I hope you guys really enjoyed that part of my story and also please review. I want to thank my ONLY 3 reviewers, you guys rock. I will also take questions and I will answer them in my next chap. But I won't answer any anonymous ones. Until next time; **_**Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go-**_** Linkin Park, Iridescent**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **First, before I start the chapter I'd like to thank all the people that read my story so far I really appreciate the support. If you had a question for me about the story, it will be answered in this and future chaps. But, Archshadow, your questions will be answered in the future when Adam meets Krystal. That's all I can say, the rest is a secret. And I don't know why you're awake at that time. I ask myself that same question, but I always fall asleep before I get an answer. So let's get this thing started before I lose all my readers.

Chapter4: So many questions, so little time

For Krystal, time seem to have slowed down. It felt like hours since she had left with Kyte to find the source of the distress signal they had received. She had no idea where they were going or how to get there. Kyte had told her about the Krazoa Palace, he said it is a temple for the mighty Krazoa Spirits. Ancient beings whose power holds the planet together, along with the Spellstones. He also told her of an evil ruler that will do anything to get his hand on the power they hold. Krystal began to remember a conversation she had with Kyte about him. He spoke with nothing but hatred for the wicked, Sharpclaw King

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have to warn you Krystal, if you ever encounter someone by the name of General Scales, you must run." Kyte told her before she went out to hunt some food for them.

"Why, is he evil?" Krystal asked. She had never seen a more serious look then the one Kyte had.

"Yes, he is an evil, ruthless, dictator. For as long as I can remember, he has always wanted nothing but to rule over every dinosaur tribe on this planet. He will kill anyone that tries to stop him." Kyte said remembering his parents dying at the hand of General Scales.

"I'm sorry, but I promise you, the first chance I get, I'll make him pay for what he did to you." Krystal said after reading his mind and seeing his mother and father protecting him from Scales. She stopped reading his mind after that because she knew what happened just from seeing the tears falling from his eyes. She put her arms around his neck, giving him a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Krystal. We should get going if we want to get something to eat before nightfall." Kyte said after wrapping his wings around her to return the hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Krystal, what's your plan for when we get to the palace?" Kyte asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What, oh I don't know; I was hoping you had a plan." Krystal said trying to come up with something, but had nothing.

"Well you better come up with something because it should take at least 10 more minutes to get there."

"Alright, but are you sure you know where you're going?" Krystal asked still thinking about what to do.

"Yes, I don't try to remember where to go, I just go." Kyte said as sure as he could say it.

They stayed quiet for about 4 minutes until Kyte couldn't hold back the question that had been nagging him since they had left camp.

"Krystal, I'm sorry to have to ask you this question…" Kyte said. He wanted to know what happened to her planet. She said she had a working ship, and that she was an off-worlder, but she never said why she couldn't just go back

"Don't worry; you have the right to know." She said knowing what he wanted to know, she sighed and continued. "Before my father's ship sent me to this planet, I ran through the forest away from my village as fast as I could not wanting to look back. I ran for a while until I heard what sounded like something in the sky exploding." Krystal said still feeling the pain of that incident.

"Yes, you told me that before, you said you saw a giant ship exploding." Kyte said not knowing what happened after that.

"But I never told you what happened afterwards. The ship didn't blow up exactly, it blew something else up. It shot something that looked like sunlight down at…" Krystal stopped and started to cry.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Kyte asked hearing her cry.

"…my village." Krystal said. Nothing else was said for about a minute.

"I'm sorry; I know you or anyone else you know didn't deserve what happened. I just wish there was something I could do to help you." Kyte said. She had only known Kyte for a week now, and been on this planet for two, but she felt very safe around him. To her, he was like the brother she never had.

"Thank you, I truly needed tha…" Krystal said but before she could finish a giant fire ball flew past her head. She then turned around and saw a giant boat that had wings made of sails and a dragon head.

Meanwhile back on Earth

"Why can't I go home, I'll be fine." I asked Jill as she showed me to a guest room at her and Justin's home.

"I don't know; let's ask the people you give heart attacks to, from seeing you." Jill said while she opened the door to the room I'd be staying in for the time being. It wasn't a huge room but just big enough for one person. In it were a queen size bed in the forward left corner of the room, a medium size dresser at the foot of the bed, a walk in closet directly to the right, a window above the bed and a private bathroom on the right next to the closet.

"I thought you said this fur was for camo?" I asked as I stepped into the room. After we all left the lab we drove to my house to pack a few clothes in a navy blue suit case.

"Yeah, for the wild, not the suburbs." Jill said turning to face me while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "This will be your room, until we can figure out what to do with you." She said stepping out of the room and leaving me alone in my new room.

"Guess I'll take a shower." I said heading for the bathroom. After a nice, hot shower, I exited the shower and wrapped towel around my waist. I immediately went to the full size mirror near the sink. I saw that my entire body had black fur all over; white streaks of fur ran down my sides. I also noticed that my hands were white all over. I now had claws instead of finger nails. I also didn't have any human features anymore, I now had a muzzle with sharp canines and pointed ears on top of my head. I exited the bathroom and walked over to my bed on the other side of the room. I opened my suit case and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a howling wolf. After about 15 seconds of looking at the shirt, I saw that the wolf's fur color was exactly the same as my fur color. "That's just weird." I said still looking at the wolf. I shook my head and quickly changed into my clothes and left my room. I closed my door then heard Justin call over to me.

"Hey fur ball, dinner's almost ready." He said starting to leave until I spoke.

"Wait; it's burgers and fries, with the option of lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and ketchup and mustard?" I asked after sniffing the air a bit. Justin only stood there trying to smell the food, which he couldn't do.

"Yeah, those senses are really sharp." Justin said amazed that I could smell dinner from all the way across the building.

"I know, I am a wolf." I said pointing out my shirt to him. Justin looked at my shirt then his eyes went wide at seeing the resemblance.

"That's just weird." He said turning around and heading toward the dining room. I followed him into the room and after 10 minutes of eating and staring, I headed back to my room to wash up before bed. I started to fall asleep but I started hearing the whispers again.

"_Nudwoh aj douh, 0ei mijk jkef ak. Ronuho Kxo Olac Edo."_

"Stop, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. As soon as the words left my mouth Justin and Jill were in my room trying to help me.

"Justin, get the morphine, we have to sedate him." Jill said trying to wake me. "Adam listen to my voice, you have to wake up, this is only a dream." But all I could hear was the whispers, which now sounded like screams.

"_0EI UHO UCC AD NUDWOH, XO AJ SEMADW."_

"NO, STOP, STOP IT!" I struggled against the morphine shot.

"Adam we're trying to help you." Justin said trying to get a good angle to administer the shot. After a while of struggling, Justin finally injected the needle into me. As soon as he was finished, I immediately went out of the real world and into my dream world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time I wasn't in a forest, I was in a blank room. There was nothing but white as far as the eye could see. I suddenly heard someone behind me. I turned around to see the anthro girl from my dreams. Krystal.

"What's going on, where am I?" I asked her but she said nothing. She walked up to me a kissed me on the cheek. I was shocked that she did that. She then whispered in my ear but it wasn't in the language she spoke before.

"Now you can understand me." She simply said. She took a couple steps back after that.

"Why am I here, Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her when I remembered what was happening to me in the real world.

"Your world is in danger of being destroyed." Krystal said with a gloomy look on her face.

"What are you talking about, my world is perfectly safe." I said not knowing why she would say something as absurd as that.

"For the time being, there is an unstoppable evil on its way to your planet." She said. Suddenly the scenery changed back to the forest.

"Where are we now?" I asked her while looking around.

"We are on my home planet, Cerinia." She said starting to walk off into the distance.

"Wait, what are we doing here." I said running after her. As soon as I ran into the forest, I heard an explosion off in the depths of the forest. When I made it to the other end of the forest, I saw burned homes, dead bodies, and a very big space ship moving away from the area with what looked like a highly concentrated beam of light. I saw Krystal standing in front of a big, burning, building.

"What happened here?" I asked her. I then started to hear a whimpering sound coming from Krystal. She turned around to face me, then I could clearly see she had been crying.

"My village was destroyed, my father sent me deep into the woods to his ship in order to escape." She said, and once again the scene changed. This time we were in space. I watched as a small escape pod like ship left the planet. It was after about a minute that I saw the planet falling apart. Chunks of debris were coming off its surface, and soon the entire planet exploded. I turned to Krystal and saw the pain filled tears flowing down her face, creating a stream along her fur.

"Why did you choose to tell me this, there are millions more people on Earth, Why me?" I asked her the most important I could think of.

"You are the most trustworthy person I could sense, and you have all the abilities needed to stop, The Evil One." She said while walking closer to me until she was within arms reach

"How do I know any of this is real, I could just be going crazy?" I was still skeptical about all the thing that were happening to me. She didn't answer, she just reached behind her neck and unfastened her necklace and gave it to me. I took the necklace in my left hand and looked back at her. Before I could say anything she closed my hand around her necklace.

"This is proof of what you have learned today, go now to your destiny." Krystal said after I put the necklace in my poocket.

"Wait, will I see you again?" I asked with still so many questions unanswered.

"Should the time come, you must find me, in the place of dreams and hope." She said as she started to fade away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke in my room alone thinking of all the things I dreamed of. Then I started to think if all this is just that, a dream. Lately it seems as though I can't tell what's real and what isn't. After about 2 minutes of contemplating the ideas going through my head, I got up off of my bed to take a shower. When my feet touched the ground I heard something metallic hit the floor so I turn around to see what it was. My eyes seemed to be the size of saucers when I saw it. There laying on the floor in front of me, was Krystal's necklace.

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it, chapter 4, I hope ypu enjoyed it. I don't have anything else to say right now but read and review. And just in case you were wondering, that was not Adam's and Krystal's offical meeting. That will be in a later chapter, and like before that's all I can tell you the rest is a secret.


End file.
